User talk:Mul-tec-rnb
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have LBP2.Level Guide Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Beta Test Account: Hey Scott, it'd be great if you tried to find a way to make this account (Beta Test Account) an admin just to see if we have that ability. Nice! Now then, I'm gonna make my real account. I'll still keep this one for testing and stuff though. Prepare to make me an admin - AGAIN!! Hey Mul, just thought I'd ask you... Maybe we could have a section for each article summarizing level design simply named "Design" as you can see in the Tropical Resort article. I read your other articles and I really think it'd be handy to have a separate section for that. Why not? Thoughts? ~Hiro Hey, Yeah I noticed you put it under General, but it can get a bit messy sometimes, would be so nice to have a separate section for Design only. ~Hiro Hey mul, You're misunderstanding! I meant, I reconsidered and now I see why it can be put in General! But I said, when starting on the design, make a new paragraph. Also, check out the pages I've made lately! Should I... make a page about YOU? <:0 ~Hiro Hey Mul! Was just gonna say, nice article about SM Act 3! =) But what are those "missing things" described in it? Also, when's that creator layout coming? ^_^ ~ You Know Who Hey again, You'll be glad to hear I edited ALL of my created articles to suit your layout perfectly. Hope you're satisfied ^_^ ~ The admin who does great changes for the better Scott, I won't write as intense every day from now on, the stream of ideas seem to have slowed down now that I've created the pages I had in mind. Please consider giving me advice for the layout of a creator page though. See ya, ~ Hiro Hello again, I've just been adding categories to pages lately, which means you can click on a category at the bottom of a page and see all other pages in that category! Oh, and you will also see a shiny new "Read more" sign at the bottom which shows related pages! Oh, and therefore, don't be alarmed if it says I edited one of your pages, I was only adding categories! Hope you like! =) ~ Hiro the admin Yes, I personally think the Read more section looks great. By the way, I thought of an idea... what if we had a Featured level on the home page that changed every week or so? Could be good just to get people to visit, click it and get reading as they'll find the Read more section below! Oh, and don't bother about adding categories when writing articles, I'll do that for you master! ;) if you don't mind... ~ H to tha I to tha R to tha O Haha, that's pretty cool! We should call it "Featured level of the week" or something like that, and it could change every Friday or so! Or maybe a featured level of the week and a special Friday-ONLY addition every Friday? Because ya know, everyone thanks god when it's Friday and so should we! LOL!! ~ Hiro Hey Scott, Did some edits in the Layout section of the main page, just describing further what should be under the respective contents of an article. You can delete what I did if you do not like it, although I hope you do like it. =) Not gonna be much more active today, until the CREATOR ARTICLE LAYOUT *angelic choirs* is made. See ya, ~ Hiro Hey, I read your article literally 5 seconds after it was published, as I saw it in the Recent activity section. Greatly written, covers every aspect of it (although you missed Quick Step L1/R1) and describes the atmosphere perfectly. Although I have to say Sweet Mountain didn't have much platforming compared to the other stages in SC, but I'd call jumping and finding alternate routes such as Grind rails and Wall jump platforming. Overall nice article, now it's time for you to GIMME THE FRIKKIN CREATOR LAYOUT ~ Velocity Master Hiro Wait... what survey? D: Also you deleted the message I left about my favourite Sonic tunes. ;,( ~ Sad Hiro is Sad Uhh... what? Where do I find this survey? ~ O_o Hey, *Sonic The Hedgehog 2 - Casino Night Zone *Sonic Adventure 2 - City Escape *Sonic Unleashed - Apotos/Windmill Isle, Rooftop Run *Sonic Colours - Tropical Resort, Planet Wisp Oh and yes, I will make Rocket as soon as I've finished this guy. ~ Hiro the Colourful Creator HAHA, well I guess I could do a prototype for Rocket! Or maybe... Yellow Wisp: @#%)&$$(/"!(? Translation by Tails' device: Hey, Purple Wisp! Gimme back my sausages and fetch me an awesomely fantastic lettuce hug! Er... Google Translate: What if he made me instead, mr. Purple Wisp and Void? ~ Hiro the one who puts colours all around Hey, I was going to suggest changing background, but I forgot. Nice updates, although why the heck is the page layout now green? Just keep it white, eww! ~ Hiro Hey Mul, Just asking for permission to try out a very spacial (yes, spacial as in space, it's a word I promise!) background on this site, as the LBP universe and all its creativity is set somewhere in space with all its wonderful planets. If you allow me, I'm just going to put it on, then if you don't like it you can just change back ok? It's just that I like backgrounds that aren't tiled, and this one's just a big galaxy! =D Btw, just noticed the difference between our achievement levels. LOL ~ Hiro Hey, If I suddenly disconnect from the chat without any warning it's most likely the slow connection here, so please have patience for me to reconnect! ~ Hiro I didn't leave abruptly, this is what I was trying to stress through my previous message; this connection is downright slow and shitty, so sometimes I just lose it. In this case however, it said that you disconnected from the chat before I was disconnected myself. Think a bit before you judge the situation, Scott. Now I have to go though, getting up at 6:30 am GMT +1 tomorrow, gasp... See ya later, I might not see you tomorrow though due to moving to another location, but I'll be home as planned Thursday evening. Take care, ~ Hiro Mul, I command you to get online NAO!! Very important notice! ~ Hiro